Let Me Go
by wingchan7
Summary: NonMass. He never realized what her presence meant to him until she was slipping away.


**AN:** This is my first time sharing on of my stories with the 'world,' and truth be told I am a little hesitant. I will apologize now for any spelling, grammar, or just plan wrong-ness. No one is perfect and mistakes happen. (but if I really, really messed something up let me know. Please.) And thank you for choosing "Let Me Go." It means a lot_. _

**Description: NonMass. He never realized what her presence meant to him until she was slipping away. **

**Pairings: Sakura/Itachi**

**Friendship/Romance (many friendship, possible hints of something more)**

**Rated: T (just in cause.)**

**I do not own Naruto. If I did… lets just say a certain number of handsome men wouldn't have died. **

* * *

**Let Me Go**

* * *

**Konoha Hospital**

The waiting room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Three worried faces stared towards the operating room, the red light above the door showing them that those inside were still working.

Slam!

Two startled sets of eyes turned at the sudden sound. A blond with spiky hair was kneeling on the floor, his black and orange clothing stained with dirt and blood. His shoulders were shaking as he fought off the tears that were brimming his deep blue eyes.

"Why?" Anger radiated from the nineteen year old, as he slammed his fist into the ground again. "How could we let this happen?"

"Dobe-" The teen that spoke had black hair that stuck up in the back like a [1]duck's behind; his clothes were just as filthy as the blond's. His ebony eyes narrowed as he was cut off as the loud-mouthed blond jumped to his feet. The two glared at each other, ebony and blue, both of their forms tense and angry.

"Teme, this is entirely your fault. If you hadn't-"

"Naruto, Sasuke." A man with silver hair that defied gravity stood between the two fighting nineteen year olds. A dark gray eye darted between the two. "Your bickering isn't helping. Sit down and be quite."

"But Kakashi-sensei." Naruto looked up at the Jonin that would always hold his respect. However all he got was another glare, this time from Kakashi. With a huff, Naruto slumped down on the floor, hanging his head in defeat.

"Hn." Sasuke walked away from his sensei and teammate, but didn't leave the waiting room._ 'Is this my fault?'_

Kakashi sighed deeply, running his hand through his hair. His Jonin uniform was dirty and far bloodier then his two teammates, but only a small amount of the blood was his own. His uncovered eye drifted to the door of the operating room again with its red light. _'You better be alright, I don't think I could take seeing your name every morning as well.'_

The three men lowered their heads, each replaying the events that had lead to this conclusion. Each wondering if they had done something different if their fourth member would be smiling in front of them, instead of laying on a metal table barely holding on to life.

* * *

**Between the Borders of Wind and Fire Countries, Fifteen Hours Ago**

Team seven was returning from Suna with a package for the Hokage from Gaara, the Kazekage. The package was tightly wrapped in brown wrapping paper, and whatever was within it seemed padded with some type of cushioned material. Gaara had put a lot of effort into ensuring that it made it to Tsunade in one piece.

Seeing how team seven had received a number of veiled threats, and some obvious ones, from the Hokage about being careful with this 'gift' from Suna, Kakashi had been volunteered to carry the important cargo. Not because he was team leader, more because the other three didn't want to be blamed if whatever was within was broken.

"What do you think is so important that Baa-chan felt the need to threaten us?" Naruto was running beside Sakura, with Sasuke behind and Kakashi in front.

The formation was typical, though sometimes the boys would switch spots. Sakura never complained knowing that her boys wouldn't back down on their positions. They weren't willing to put her in danger. And while this irritated her to no end, part of her was touched by their concern. Though she could take care of herself, and had proven that fact numerous times.

"I don't know Dobe, but the sooner we get back home the sooner we can find out." Sasuke was scanning the area, his Sharingan shining brightly in the setting sun. Even with Suna and Konoha being allies it would be stupid to drop their guard.

"Don't call me Dobe, Teme." Naruto shot over his shoulder, his blue eyes flashing with anger.

Kakashi sighed at the front of the group; Sakura could already see how this was going to turn out. The two never changed. They were like an old married couple. **_'They would love to know that you view them in such a way.'_** Sakura chuckled softly, imagining Sasuke in an apron fussing at Naruto. _'Or would Naruto be in the apron? __**Now that is a disturbing thought.'**_

"What's so funny Sakura-chan?" Naruto was giving his onetime crush a funny look as he let his argument with the Uchiha drop.

Even Sasuke was giving their pink haired teammate a funny look, which almost caused Sakura to burst into giggles. "Oh, nothing." She smiled brightly. She wasn't willing to have them gang up on her. Their arguments were fun to watch, but not take part in. So she shook her head at the confused blond letting her emerald eyes drift to the surrounding trees. She heard Naruto take a breath as if to comment but Kakashi spoke before him.

"Incoming!" The group broke, avoiding the shuriken flying at them. The four regrouped on the forest floor; Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke taking their self assigned positions in front of Sakura.

_'I know I am the medic and I should stay out of the fight, but when they act like this all I want to do is push past them __**We can break a boulder without even trying, I think we can take care of ourselves in a fight.'**_ But Sakura didn't say anything. After all it wasn't the time or place.

"Look what we have here boys, three obedient dogs and their bitch." Laughter came from all directions. Sakura watched as her teammates visibly tensed. She had to keep herself from smirking when she spotted Naruto watching her from the corner of his eyes.

_'Do they really think I would lose my temper like that?__** It wouldn't be the first time, and that Bastard called us a bitch oh, he's ours.'**_ Inner Sakura proceeded to punch the air repeatedly. Sakura couldn't help a small smirk from forming on her lips at her inner self's actions.

"Hand over that package you picked up in Suna, and no one gets hurt." The same man spoke as before, but this time he stepped out from his hiding place. Orange hair poked out in all directions on his head where a scratched out headband sat. His clothes were simple black ninja pants and top. His eyes were a dull brown which stared directly at Sakura. "Or you can leave the girl. The choice is yours."

Sakura's fists clenched at her sides as she stared right back at the missing ninja. He had a lewd smirk on his lips as his hidden buddies broke into laughter again. Kakashi's uncovered eye narrowed as he listened to the laughter, fifteen give or take. _'They might not be skilled but that doesn't mean we should underestimate them.'_ Kakashi frowned beneath his mask. He ran a few scenarios before coming to a quick decision. Divide and conquer.

"Son of a B-" Naruto began but Kakashi's voice cut him off.

"Sorry but we're going to have to decline on both counts." Kakashi gave his trademark eye crinkle. "Sasuke, Naruto care to show our guest's friends why it is wise to remain silent when hiding?"

Both boys exchanged a smile before vanishing. Sakura felt sort of sorry for the men in the trees. It was true that, Naruto and Sasuke were always fighting with each other, but they were an unbeatable team when they put their mind to it. Sasuke with his above average chakra and Sharingan could prove to be a handful for even seasoned Shinobi. While Naruto, with his seemly endless supply of chakra and inability to back down, was a wildcard.

"Sakura, your backup." Kakashi twirled a kunai around his pointer finger before gripping the handle. Kakashi met the other man and they began their deadly dance.

Sakura bite her lower lip, her fists clinched and unclenched at her side. She understood why Kakashi had ordered her to stand back. As the medic she was expected to stay out of combat unless she was needed, just in case someone got hurt. Her chakra couldn't be wasted on a useless fight, but that didn't mean she was happy about it.

Inner Sakura continued to rant and rave while Kakashi continued to exchange blows with the leader of this little band of missing nins. Sakura watched as Naturo dashed into the clearing with three masked men on his tail, Sasuke soon followed with only two opponents.

"You need to catch up, Dobe." Sasuke stood back to back with Naruto the trademark Uchiha smirk on his lips.

"Teme, you're the one who needs to catch up, I am three ahead."

Sakura jumped back in time to avoid a flurry of kunai that Sasuke had easy avoided, a few with lethal aim. She felt the sharp bite of a blade on her upper shoulder. It was a superficial wound if anything. But a certain Blonds' blue eyes widened at the sight of crimson flowing down her arm.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice filled the clearing, catching Sasuke's and Kakashi's attention. And for a brief moment Sakura's world froze, Kakashi had made a fatal mistake, taking his eyes off his opponent. Her eyes widened as she saw Kakashi's opponent started to perform a set of hand seals.

Gathering Chakra into her fist as it made contract with the ground caused everything to shake, as the ground fissured towards the enemy Shinobi. Kakashi dodged the airborne rubble as shattered earth shot up into the air carpeting the clearing in dust.

She vaguely heard Sasuke sudden cry of 'Kakashi,' but her eyes never left the location of the enemy shinobi. Her eyes widened as he glared, hatred burning in his pain filled eyes, from his location on the ground as his hands settled in the sign of 'Ox.' For a moment everything stood still, Sakura spared a glace at her team leader, meeting his eyes for a brief moment, before everything speed up and her world was overtaken by intense pain. Then nothing.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital, Present**

Kakashi looked down at his gloved hands seeing the dried blood of his only female student. He had cradled the young pink hair woman as Naruto and Sasuke finished off the offending ninja who had harmed her, though it wasn't much of a problem after the injury Sakura had inflected. She had seemed fine at first, just unconscious, but his relief had turned to dread as his clothing had become wet and the smell of blood had filled his nostrils. Even with them putting all their chakra into their trip home it had taken them the rest of the day and night before seeing the gates of Konoha. It had been the worst night of Kakashi's life, not knowing if the small woman in his arms was going to survive or not.

"SAKURA?! WHERE IS SHE?!" Three tired sets of eyes turned to stare at the blond that had just run into the waiting room. Blue eyes darted about the room before settling on the red light over the door. "It's true." The last was a broken whisper as she sunk to the floor.

Her arrival was quickly followed by three others.

"I-Ino-san." A young woman with long blue-black hair and pupil-less white eyes covered her mouth as her eyes took in the sight before her. Hyuga Hinata's let her gaze lingered on Naruto before turning towards the closed doors that lead to the operating room. She twisted her hands, nervous and unsure what to do.

"Ino, this is a hospital. You can't roam around screaming." Akimichi Choji walked to his teammate's side and gently pulled her to her feet. "I am sure Sakura-san is alright." Choji smiled reassuringly at the blond woman that was now leaning against him. He wrapped his free hands, devoid of chips for once, around his team mate.

Another man stood back watching his two teammates, his brown eyes half lidded as he shock his head. _'Troublesome'_ he thought as he let his eyes roam the room. He noticed the tension that rolled off the members of Team Seven. Was Sakura hurt that badly?

He had heard from the gate guards that the pinkette hadn't been conscious, and was covered in blood, when Team Seven had arrived that morning. Letting his eyes stray to Kakashi's clothing he noted the obvious blood stains. This must be eating them all alive. Everyone knew how overprotective the males of Team Seven were of their female companion. It would was the same with Choji and himself when it came to Ino.

Shikamaru made his way to stand against the wall. Knowing Ino, she wouldn't leave until she knew Sakura would be alright. The same went unsaid for Team Seven; or was it Team Kakashi now?

"Uchiha." Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke who was also leaning against the wall. He couldn't help noticing that the Younger Uchiha's eyes were red with three black commas seemed to spin slowly. _'Why is that activated I wonder?'_

"Nara." Sasuke didn't even bother looking at the other man, his eyes had returned to the door again as soon as he had acknowledged the four new presences.

Sasuke hated this, Sakura shouldn't have gotten hurt. She wasn't even supposed to be involved in the fight! He continued to play the entire encounter in his head over and over. She'd been injured in an attack meant for him which caused the Dobe to cry out and then- _'Damnit, why did Dobe cry out!'_

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Naruto." Kakashi sighed, running his hand through his already messy hair.

"Baa-chan is going to kill us once she fixes up Sakura, isn't she?"

Despite the tension and worry circulating about the room no one could help the small smile that came to their lips.

"Yes, Naruto, I do believe your right."

~x~

**Uchiha Compound **

It had been a moderately peaceful morning for Itachi. He had woken at five to train on the family private training grounds before returning home for breakfast with his mother and father. It had been quite and strangely unsettling. The Uchiha family had grown too accustomed to Sasuke's genin team having breakfast with them, or a least used to Naruto joining them.

With Team Kakashi out on a mission the three remaining Uchiha's sat in silence around their dinning table. They soon excused them selves to go about their daily routine. Itachi made his way from the compound, leaping across rooftops, till he found himself at the Anbu headquarters.

The halls were mostly empty, members of the elite either out on mission, patrol, or just not deeming it necessary to make an appearance within the walls of their headquarters. As he approached his office door he noticed a few members of another team speaking softly with their captain.

"I heard from Namiashui-san, that they scared the gate guards half to death."

"A real shame, I can't believe that happened" He heard their captain say, "I was hoping to get her help so-"

Turning the key in the lock Itachi pushed open his door, not giving their conversation a second though. Nevertheless, he filed the parts he had heard in case they proved important later. Something had happened at the gates. Although it hadn't been important enough to alert the Captains, so it wasn't a threat to Konoha's security.

Itachi walked into his office and approached his desk, noticing a pile of papers that had not been there the night before. With a sigh he sat down and started scanning through them. Patrol reports from other captains seemed to be the majority of the documents, detailing what each squad had encountered during their patrols. It was standard to share any vital information so other squads knew what to look out for.

Sometimes there would be something of note hidden within theses reports, but lately the border had been quite. The alliance with Hidden Sand had so far deterred the other nations from causing trouble for the two Hidden Villages and the Elite weren't complaining. If it made patrols slight less dangerous then all the better. Not that they were becoming lazy in their duties, but if anything they were working harder to ensure that nothing threatened their little peace.

Rubbing his eyes he sat back in his chair. It would seem that today was going to be a slow day. Again he felt the lack of his brother's team. How strange that they had become such a large part of the Uchiha household.

Naruto always seemed to be present during their meals. He had become part of the family easily, his energetic nature even cracked through Fugaku's legendary iron disposition. Though the clan head would never admit it openly, to his family it was easy to see the hints of a smile forming when the fox container was present. Even Itachi had to admit that Sasuke had grown to be a wonderful ninja because of his rivalry with Naruto.

Kakashi didn't spend a lot of time around the Uchiha Compound. He wasn't viewed well by the other members of the clan. Itachi had had many conversations with the Copy Ninja and had to admit that behind his perverted tendencies that there was a mind that even he had to respect.

Then there was Sakura.

Itachi let his eyes wander over his desk, letting them rest on the only personal objects in his office. Two photo frames sat at the corner of his desk. One being a family picture from when he was younger, an infant Sasuke in his mothers arms. The other was from last summer. Ebony eyes scanned the photo remembering the day forever captured within the wooden frame. In the picture was Team Seven at their regular training ground, a picnic blanket was placed on the ground under their feet. Sasuke was arguing with Naruto in the center of the photograph, while Kakashi was off to the side his hand frozen in his lazy wave while his nose was buried in one of his smuts. In the far right of the picture sat Itachi, playing a game of Shogi with the pink haired Kunoichi neither of them had been aware of the picture being taken. Sakara was smiling from ear to ear at him while he stared at the pieces planning his next move. He'd been extremely shocked when Kakashi had given him a copy of the photo, for one he hadn't expected the gesture from the Copy Ninja, secondly the open display of pure enjoyment on Sakura's face surprised him.

Itachi couldn't stop the faint smirk that came to his lips. It was rare that someone outside his family was comfortable enough around him to tease him. The boys of Team Seven had always been the exception. He hadn't thought that the sole female on his little brother's team would also be at ease with him. He wasn't used to woman doing anything but swoon around him; and he found it quite annoying. Yet while they had played she had joked with him. Though at first he had found it odd, he soon found himself relaxing during her foolish banter.

A soft knock broke him out of his thoughts. Onyx eyes darted to the closed door as it opened slowly revealing one of his team mates, Shiranui Genma.

"Seems I win." The senbon user scratched the back of his head a twisted smiled on his lips. "That useless cousin of yours was looking for you, Taichou."

"Hn."

"I'm surprised your not helping your father get your mother out of the hospital. I hear she's causing quite a fuss."

Itachi's eye brow lifted. Why would his mother be at the hospital? "Shiranui-san, if you'd get to the point."

Genma frowned, his brows bunching as he put two and two together. "You don't know?"

"I would think that was obvious." Itachi was growing irritated with his teammate.

"Your brother's team returned this morning…"

Itachi was on his feet, jumping to conclusions. If his mother was at the hospital causing a ruckus there were only a few things that could set her off.

"Sasuke?" Itachi wad already making his way across the room towards Genma. Frowning as Genma shock his head, causing Itachi to slow slightly. If it wasn't his foolish little brother then who…

"No, Sakura."

~x~

**Konoha Hospital**

To say that the boys of Team Seven and Team Ten were speechless was an understatement as the two women in front of them frightened 'another' one of the nurses half to death. What did this make it? Nine? Ten?

"Mikoto please." Uchiha Fugaku placed his hands on his shaking wife's shoulders, who was glaring at the young brown haired medic, tears in her dark eyes.

"In-Ino-san" Hinata's voice quivered more then usual, barely over a whisper as she looked between the two furious women.

"Fugaku." Mikoto turned to wrap her arms around her husband as her small form shook. "Why won't they tell us anything?" '_Sakura, please make it through this.' _She wasn't able to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. She'd come to view her sons teammate as a daughter, even though neither of her sons showed any interest in taking the pinkette as their bride. She'd still held out hope.

The nurse bolted from the waiting area, taking advantage when the of the older woman turned away. "COME BACK HERE AND ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yamanaka-san, we're in a Hospital." Fugaku gave the blond a sharp look before returning his attention to his balling wife, rubbing his hand up and down her back. Though he seemed a little on edge as he felt four sets of eyes watching him.

A awkward silence filled the room as Choji and Shikamaru watched Hinata lead a blushing Ino to sit next to them. While Naruto stared at Sasuke's parents in shock before breaking the ice.

"I didn't know Uchiha males had emotions… OWW!" Naruto was holding his head as a fuming Sasuke stood over him, his Sharingan eyes glaring down at the idiot blond.

"Dobe…"

"You two settle down." Kakashi flipped another page in his book. He wasn't really reading, only scanning the pages, unable to focus while worry ate at his insides. His uncovered eye darted to the looming door that separated him from his student. _'Hold on Sakura." _

Kakashi frowned as he felt another presence making its way quickly down the hall. _'Kami not another nurse.'_ He was surprised when it was none other then Uchiha Itachi.

"Aniki? What are you doing here?" Sasuke had noticed the arrival of his brother at the same time Kakashi did.

Dark eyes darted around the waiting room. Settling on his brother, then his mother, before focusing on the door that held the most attention. Itachi didn't know how to explain his presence here. He didn't know himself. But there was this lead feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't go away.

"Itachi."

"Father." Itachi turned emotionless eyes upon his father.

Fugaku started to move down the hall, steering his wife with him. "I am taking your mother back to the compound. You will remain here with your brother."

"Of course."

"Itachi-chan, let us know the moment she's alright." Mikoto turned her head, looking over her shoulder in order to meet her eldest son's eyes, as her husband kept her moving forward.

Itachi could only nod. _'Is it really that bad?' _Itachi's frown deepened. "Hatake-san, I would appreciate knowing what happened."

~x~

"The fault seems to lie in the team as a whole." The impassive Uchiha was leaning against the wall next to Kakashi, who had just finished recounting their eventful encounter.

Naruto looked ready to strangle the arrogant male. Why was he even here! _'I swear I am going to strangle Teme's brother.' _

"For someone who puts teamwork as his top priority it doesn't seem like there was much of it, Hatake."

Kakashi seemed unaffected, but his hand tightened into a fist at his side.

"Uchiha-san, I do not believe now is the time to be talking about fault." Shikamaru had noticed the tensing of Team Seven's shoulders. Each of them looked ready to jump down the renowned genius throat. "Troublesome."

"Hn." Itachi had also noticed the hostile intent coming from his brother and his team. _'It is troubling, but why?'_Itachi closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the wall letting his mind analyzing everything he was feeling.

That was what was so strange. He was feeling something new that wasn't directed at his family.

~x~

"Shizune, I want to know the minute she's awake. No excuses." Tsunade stopped as eight wearily eyes stared at her.

"Hokage-sama?" Ino stood, shaking off Choji's arm. She took a deep breath, scared to ask the fate of her dear friend. "Sakura?"

"Still in critical condition, but I am happy to say she is out of immediate danger." The fifth Hokage smiled, though she appeared to be exhausted and in need of a long rest.

The room gave a collective sigh of relief at the Hokage's words. Ino slumped against her teammate as the stress of the day having finally caught up to her.

"When can we see her Baa-chan?" Naruto wasn't the only one who wanted an answer to that certain question; he was just the first to voice it.

"If your quiet you can see her now, Uzumaki." Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just don't try and wake her, she needs her rest." With that she turned and made her way down the hall.

"She's been moved to Critical Care, the nurse on duty will show you to her room. Only one at a time since visiting hours are over, alright?" Shizune smiled warmly at everyone before following her master.

~x~

Itachi watched as Ino and Hinta walked down the hall, supported by Choji and Naruto. Shikamaru followed behind them muttering about women being annoying and pushing themselves too hard.

"Aniki, I am going to head home." Sasuke's eyes held an unknown emotion as he looked anywhere but his brother. "I will inform mother of Sakura's development."

"Hn." Itachi watched as Sasuke followed his age mates down the hall out of sight.

"You've been here a while. Shouldn't you also be heading home?" Kakashi stood in front of his student's door. His shoulders relaxed as he turned a page in his book.

"I wasn't aware that what I do with my time is your concern, Hatake." Itachi's eyes stared emotionlessly into Kakashi's form.

"That is true." Kakashi closed his book, slipping it into his kunai pouch. "Yet when it comes to my students I find myself intrigued."

"What are you implying?" Itachi's eyes narrowed as Kakashi leaned forward.

"Implying? I don't know what you're talking about. Take care now." If his tone didn't convey his warning the steel resolve in his eye did.

Itachi frowned as the Copy ninja vanished in a puff of smoke. Did the older Jonin see something that Itachi couldn't? Running his hand through his bangs Itachi made his way through the doors that separated him from the only girl that didn't swoon in his presence.

There covered in bandages was the sole person outside the Uchiha clan that could send the Matriarch into a frenzy. Short pink hair hallowed around her pale face, the moon light making her seem ethereal as if she would fade from his sights.

His heart clinched at the thought. _'What was that?' _Itachi made his way to her bed, staring down at her peaceful face. Noticing a chair next to the bed, probably for visitors that wanted to stay by her side, he sat. For a while he just started at her motionless form, it bothered Itachi seeing her like this. Every time he had seen her she'd been smiling and full of life. She brightened everyone's day with just a hello.

Reaching out he touched her face. She was cold to the touch, and without thought he pulled her blankets higher to where they were under her chin. She looked so small under the covers, nothing like the nineteen years she was.

Leaning back in his chair he closed his eyes. Hospitals made him uncomfortable. It had that effect on most ninjas. That is, every ninja not in the Medical Practice, like the Kunoichi lying on the bed before him. Rubbing his tired eyes he let his mind wonder…

_ "For someone so strong you look so frail." Itachi frowned as he watched his brother face off with Sakura._

_"Oh be quiet you prude. I can't concentrate on beating your little brother if you keep distracting me." Her laughter took the bite out of her words as she turned shining emerald eyes towards him._

_"Haruno, I believe Sasuke has the advantage here."_

_"Sakura, geez you don't listen." She sighed letting her guard down as she straightened to look at him. "And just so you know, I plan on turning the tables on him."_

_"I doubt that, Haruno." Itachi had been watching them spar for an hour now. She was good, but Sasuke was better. He could read every move she was going to make with the Sharingan. True she'd landed a few punches on his Otouto, but they had been superficial. The only reason the spar wasn't over was because of her ability to avoid being hit, and that scary super strength of hers. _

_"How many times do I have to tell you it's Sakura? I've been around your family enough for you to call me by my name."_

_"While you are my Otouto's teammate I do not think it is appropriate to refer to you so informally." Itachi frowned as she placed her hands on her hips._

_"You refer to Naruto as Naruto just fine." _

_"Sakura pay attention. You shouldn't let your guard down even around me." Sasuke shot a look at Itachi, which he seemed to ignore. Couldn't he see that they were practicing? _

_"It isn't the same."_

_"Like Hell it isn't" Sakura started to walk towards Itachi, her green eyes darkening as which turned her back to Sasuke. "I've been over at your house a thousand times. It not like we don't know each other. For heaven's sakes even your father calls me by my first name."_

_Itachi frowned standing from his relaxed position against a tree to meet the angry pinkette. "I am not my father." _

_"Sakura, I am serious. Pay attention." Sasuke shot his brother a cold glare as he tried to get his sparing partner to return to the match._

_"Well duh, I wouldn't like hanging around you if you were." Sakura smiled, her earlier irritation gone as her eyes sparkled with a mirth. She seemed to have completely forgotten her earlier spar. _

_Itachi was stunned, and for once the normally stone- faced Uchiha showed it. She liked hanging around him? Sakura giggled as Itachi stared at her speechless. True the Uchiha heir wasn't really a big talker, but she'd never seen him speechless before. _

_"That's it, your going to learn your lesson one way or another Sakura." Sasuke charged forward aiming for her exposed back. Just as his fist was about to connect she side stepped, Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized he'd been tricked, bringing her elbow down onto Sasuke's back slamming him into the ground at her feet. _

_"Sorry Sasuke-kun, next time you shouldn't let your guard down." She smiled, winking at Itachi. "I have to go get ready for my lunch with Ino. I will see you to later." _

_Itachi had raised his hand in farewell as the pinkette had turned away to make her way across the field. Still unsure how to process what she had said. He was sure she didn't mean anything serious by it._

_"Damn her, she tricked me and I fell for it." Sasuke grumbled as he raised himself to his feet, dusting himself off. "I won't go easy on her next time."_

_Itachi stared at his little brother a smirk forming on his lips. "I must say Otouto I enjoyed seeing Sakura turn the advantage around on you."_

_"She got lucky." Sasuke froze, turning his shocked gaze to Itachi. "You just called her Sakura." _

_Itachi turned his gaze from her retreating form meeting the troubled eyes of his younger brother's. "Hn."_

Itachi jolted awake, amazed that he had drifted off. His eyes moved to the still form in the hospital bed. Sakura hadn't moved, apart from the slow rise and fall of her chest.

Hearing foot steps walking down the hall he turned his attention to the door leading to the hall, his trained senses homing on to the possible threat. The steps halted in front of the door.

"Poor Haruno-sama. I hear she was injured protecting one of her team mates." A female voice spoke softly.

_'Must be some of the night staff.'_

"That's what I heard. I'm so glad she's alright." Another woman, this one sounded older then the first spoke in the same soft tone.

"Knowing her she'll be back on her feet in a week at most."

"Agreed. This place wouldn't be the same without her." There was a pause and Itachi had the feeling someone was looking at him. "Someone is with her right now. We'll check on her later."

"Wait who's in there?" The younger voice seemed to get closer.

"Oh no you don't. We have other patients to check on. Come along." There was a sternness to the older voice that broached no argument.

"But…"

"No buts. Come."

Itachi frowned as the women started moving away. There words had struck something within him. Not once had he entertained the idea that Sakura wouldn't make it. _'There had been no doubt_ _that she would survive.' _He thought, almost trying to convince himself.

Again he tried to give a reason for him staying in her room. Was it because he wanted to be able to tell his mother that she was indeed alright? Or was it something else…

_"We're friends aren't we?"_

_"No Haruno." _

_"You're so mean. And here I thought I'd gotten somewhere with you." Sakura grinned up at him._

"I am not paying for the bill my Otouto and Naruto left you with."

_"Don't forget Kakashi-sensei." She added._

_Itachi gave her a bored look. _

_"Come on, help me out. I promise to pay you back after my next mission" She pouted, looking up at him with her emerald eyes._

_"Hn." He looked away unable to meet her gaze with her looking so ridiculous. "After your next mission, or else Haruno."_

_"Sakura." She grumbled._

_"Haruno." Itachi smirked. Even though he'd called her by her name once in front of his brother he'd refrained from doing so in front of her. She was just so amusing when she got mad. _

This mission had been her next mission, and almost her last. He looked down at her again. Her dark eyes seemed troubled. He hadn't really cared about helping her, it had been wrong of her team to leave her with the bill. He'd heard Sasuke complain about being left with Naruto's outrageous raman bill a few times.

Friends. Was that what they were? It didn't seem to fit what he felt for her. He had friends, like his cousin Shisui and team mate Genma. Though Genma was more of a nuisance, correction, they both were.

Itachi sighed, nothing made sense anymore. Standing, Itachi frowned again at Sakura.

"You better get through this, Sakura." He turned to leave, deciding that he wouldn't figure out anything tonight.

"I knew you could say my name." A soft voice croaked out.

Itachi spun around his dark chocolate eyes meeting clouded emerald.

"Itachi?" She frowned, concern entering her voice as she examined the shocked look on his face. She struggled to sit up, but the blankets that covered her bandaged form refused to release their hold on her.

"It's about time you woke up." Quickly removing the very un-Uchiha like look from his face Itachi moved to her side lowering the blankets to her stomach as she tried to free her hands.

"Thank you." She looked at her bandaged arms, seeming to take account of her injuries.

"You shouldn't move too much." Itachi frowned as she placed her hand on her chest.

"I can tell. Three recently heal ribs, a punctured lung and massive internal and external bleeding." Her voice had gone clinical. It had always surprised him how one minute she was so carefree and lively only to switch to cold and objective the next.

"All the more reason for you to remain still." Itachi frowned. "You don't want to undo all the work the Hokage put into keeping you alive do you?"

"So you do turn into a mother hen when you're worried. Is Sasuke hurt?" She looked towards the door, as if she could see through and into another room.

"No, only you." He replied dryly.

"Really?"

"Hn." Itachi smiled at her doubtful expression.

Sakura turned her head slightly to the side. "Then why are you acting like he is?"

"I resent being called a mother hen." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Correct me if I am wrong but, wasn't it you who claimed we were friends."

She started at him, her shocked expression turning into a smile. "So we are."

Itachi tucked her in again, letting her arms lie on top of the blankets, before turning to leave.

"Get some sleep."

"Itachi?"

"Hn?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Could you say it again?"

He smirked, shaking his head. "Good night… Sakura."

Itachi had just placed his hand on the doorknob when her soft voice spoke again.

"Itachi."

"What is it Sakura?" Couldn't she just do as he said?

"I'll pay you back after the next mission."

_'She can't be serious.'_ For a split second Itachi looked as if he'd just swallowed a frog, before his face was indifferent again.

"I-I mean I don't want you to think I am not going to-"

"Sakura, worry about yourself right now." Itachi opened the door, stepping out into the hallway.

"Itachi."

"Hn." He tried to keep his frustration out of his reply, but for some reason he had trouble staying indifferent when it came to the pinkette.

"Good night." She relaxed back into the warmth that surrounded her.

He shut the door and turned making his way down the empty hall towards the stairs. It was time for him to inform his mother that Sakura had woken up and would be fine. A smile formed on his lips as he stepped outside and looked up at the moon. She sure was one interesting girl. He would look forward to seeing her grow in the future.

~x~

The next morning was very hectic for Sakura. Between visits and tests she barely had time to herself.

After returning to her room after another test by order of the Fifth Hokage she found a single white lily on her pillow a small card attached to the stem.

"I wonder who its from." Asked the nurse as she helped Sakura to sit on the bed. "Your boyfriend perhaps?"

Sakura blushed as she picked up the lone lily and admired its petals. "I don't have a boyfriend."

Inner chimed in looking thoughtful as an evil smirk formed on her dark lips. **_'Maybe it's from a secret admirer? Or one of the boys? _**_I doubt it. They wouldn't bother getting me flowers, let alone one.' _

Sakura turned over the card and read the neat handwriting. She couldn't help but burst into painful little giggles.

"Sakura-sama, what does it say."

She smelled the Lily as she handed the card to the nurse. "Read it yourself."

"'Or else it is. When you're better you will be my sparing partner.' That doesn't sound very romantic." The nurse frowned turning the card over to inspect that back. "There isn't even a name."

"Oh I don't need a name to know who it's from."

"So secretive. Is the message encoded too?

"No, nothing like that." Sakura smiled, looking towards the window that let in the bright sun shine. "It's from a Friend." _'A very secretive friend.'_

**THE END…**

* * *

**AN: **Again thank you for reading. I am debating writing a Sequel, but it depends on if you, 'the readers,' want to know what happens. Please Review.

Teme – bastard, jerk…  
Dobe – dead last  
Aniki – big brother  
Otouto – little brother  
Taichou – Captain


End file.
